


Without Proof

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ballycastle Bats - QLFC - Season 6 - Chaser 3 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Dr Severus Snape, F/M, Favours, GLFC, Hospitalization, Pneumonia, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Muggle AU: Severus is a student doctor and his long lost love needs his help to save her dying husband!





	Without Proof

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Round 2 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition for Ballycastle Bats.
> 
> Prompt: Write about a character who's attempt to help ends negatively for the recipient/s.
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 2\. Forest Green
> 
> 6\. Proof
> 
> 7\. "Aww, does somebody need a hug?"
> 
> Word count: 3003

Without Proof

Accident and Emergency was busy as usual. Severus was a young and excited student doctor, and he thrived in the A&E, he even ended up watching a surgery and learning as they intricately repaired the damage. He wasn't going to be a surgeon. He was interested in the cerebral side of medicine: curing people with the miracle of drugs, therapies, and treatments. He was always available when the higher-ups asked for him. He was gifted in the art of medicine, and this focus on his work healed a broken heart.

After being paged for an incoming case, he rushed to the ambulance bay; it's how someone could become the best, how they always got the best cases—being there first, taking every chance, and not walking but running! The ambulance door opened and that old wound was ripped open. His heart had been broken long ago—beyond repair— he found solace at university, in medical school and now in his studies and his work.

"I have a twenty-three-year-old male. His temperature is thirty-eight degrees, his blood pressure is eighty over ninety, he's conscious but not aware, and he's been on twenty-four percent oxygen for fifteen minutes. We administered pain relief, ten cc's codeine; his breathing has eased, but he's not in a good way," the paramedic recited, pushing the chart into Severus' hand.

The paramedics pulled the gurney from the ambulance. On the bed was a man with a mass of dark hair; his eyes had a far off look, and his breathing was ragged. If this was an improvement, Severus didn't want to know what he'd been like before. Climbing out after him was the woman who had broken his heart: Lily.

He would know her anywhere, and he watched as her auburn hair whipped around her beautiful porcelain face. He looked into her forest green eyes. Who could forget those devastatingly beautiful evergreen eyes? They were just like the last time he had seen them: swollen, puffy, and red. It pained him to watch as tears spilt over.

"How did he present?" Severus forced his eyes over to the paramedic—the one that could give him information, he needed to make it all better for her.

"His breathing was short and erratic; he's very confused, persistently coughing up blood. He's running a fever—it's getting higher—and his wife has said he's vomited as well."

Severus nodded sharply, pushing the gurney through the A&E doors and parking it in an empty room. Severus moved around hurriedly, connecting the man to various monitors and barking instructions. He had always been good at taking charge. He checked the man's breathing; his face darkened, barely noticing her standing to one side, reading his face.

"He's going into respiratory depression; what medication has he had that wasn't on the chart?" Severus barked at the paramedic.

"We didn't check." The man was flummoxed. "He was in agony; we had to give him something."

"Lily?" His tone softened.

"I wrote it all down. He's been on a bunch of different over the counter stuff; nothing helped." Her voice was breaking as she tried to hold back the tears; she was coming apart at the seams.

"Thank you." He turned to the man in front of him. He was already checking his airway; it wasn't good. "Right, I need an intubation kit, 8.0mm tube, now!"

Within moments he was at the head of the bed tilting the man's head back to see his airway clearly. Lily was gently moved aside by a nurse.

"Laryngoscope."

His favoured nurse, Poppy, passed one within seconds. Severus held the man's head, his eyes focused on his passageway, and gently slid the scope to the right of the man's mouth. He then held his tongue to one side as the scope slid down his throat.

"Tube."

He guided the tube down his throat. It became stuck just past his uvula and Severus frowned.

"7.0mm tube; his lymph nodes are enlarged."

The tube slipped in with ease this time. He removed the scope, gently, before ensuring the pilot balloon was inflated and attaching it to the ventilator. He watched the patient's chest; when it rose and fell gently, he sighed in relief.

"I want him admitted to the ICU immediately. His vitals need to be monitored; get a chest x-ray and a full blood panel. We also need a catheter and central line fitting, and monitor his urine output; anything out of the ordinary page myself or Dr. McGonagall," he rattled off to his faithful Poppy. "Oh, and a urine test".

"Yes, Dr. Snape, and what will you be doing?" Poppy questioned with a curt smile.

"Poppy, I'll be getting a full and detailed history," he said with a smile.

"You're speaking to the family?" She smirked.

"I'm just trying it out."

Severus turned round to see a petrified Lily. His heart sank. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day talking to her. But not about _him!_ Severus had purposefully pretended not to know the man she had chosen over him. He truly hated Potter.

"I think coffee is in order."

Much to his delight, Lily nodded.

* * *

 

They sat in a small room just off the ICU; the walls were painted a warm cream colour. There were plush sofas with cushions and throws. It was all in an effort to help families feel like their entire world wasn't falling apart.

Severus got the coffee, making it just how she liked it. He turned to her, watching as she pulled at the already fraying threads of her thick cardigan. She looked just as distraught as she had before; he imagined watching the intubation of a loved one didn't exactly inspire hope.

"Here," he handed her the steaming cup, "milk, three sugars? Even though I still feel obligated to educate you on the dangers of a high sugar diet." He tried a smile; it had been a while.

"You remembered?" Her lips upturned slightly—not enough to be considered a smile, but then people rarely smiled in the ICU waiting room.

"Of course. But, uh, I need his medical history." His voice was barely a whisper; he wasn't used to this aspect of the job. Usually, he would get the tests, leaving the questioning to Poppy.

"Erm, what do you need to know?" She stumbled over the words inelegantly.

"It's ok, just answer the questions as best you can. When did his symptoms start?"

"A week ago. It was only a cough—the flu, I guess." She continued to decimate the cardigan, a habit he remembered from the last moments he had with her. She had been heartbroken; it was all _his_ fault of course.

"Has he had pneumonia before?"

"As a child, I think; he has a weak immune system, but it hasn't been a problem since we married. Oh my god, I don't even know the details!" She starting sobbing, and he saw how helpless she felt. She wore her heart on her sleeve; he thought she was strong in her vulnerability.

"That's ok; is he on any medication or supplements?"

"No, like I said, it's not been a problem. We try to make sure we run a clean shop; we take germs and illnesses seriously, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"I can." He reached and squeezed her hand. "I'll do my best, I promise."

She smiled now, her shoulders a little less tense, and let out a long-held breath.

"His symptoms, would you describe them as continuous or intermittent?"

"Continuous, but they would occasionally get worse and then ease up. Does that make sense? Is that good or bad?"

"Lily, relax!" He waited whilst she tried to calm herself. "It just gives me the information I need to make a diagnosis; don't think about the good or bad, okay?"

She nodded, her face resolved as she wiped away the escaping tears.

"Is there anything that helped to relieve the symptoms, made him feel better?"

She shook her head as she pulled out a thread of wool and fiddled with it between her fingers.

"Has he travelled recently or been exposed to anything toxic, like chemicals?"

Again she shook her head, and he nodded, his hand still holding hers.

"Has he been around anyone that's been ill?"

"No; we have a baby, but he's been the picture of health. James is very careful."

"I understand. I just need to know about alcohol consumption, smoking, and what vaccines he has had."

"He's an occasional drinker, but since Harry had been born, it's lessened. He's never smoked, and he had all the usual vaccines—they were very careful, his parents. I can get copies of his records."

"No, that's fine." He paused, looking at her. How could he explain what was wrong? He figured he should just come out and tell her everything he knew—anything to stop her worrying.

"Lily, I think he has pneumonia, possibly with another infection. This wouldn't usually be a problem for a man of his age, but it's the weak immune system. That's why things have… escalated." He paused. "There are a variety of tests that we'll do: initially to get him off a ventilator, and secondly to find out which strain of bacteria caused the Pneumonia. Once we have that, we'll begin treatment."

"It's definitely Pneumonia?" she asked.

"Not definitely; that's why we'll do tests. Your husband has had a variety of medications. They haven't helped him, and I don't want to do anything other than improve his condition. That means we need proof it's Pneumonia." He squeezed her hand again.

"He'll be ok?" Her lip trembled.

"I'll do everything I can, I promise!"

That was when she lunged into his embrace, sobbing, and whispered a million thank you's. He was there longer than he'd ever been known to have spent with a family member before.

* * *

 

Severus came back early the next morning. Once he had changed into his forest green scrubs, he made his way to the ICU. He glanced at the chart and then made his way to collect the X-rays and check the tests he'd ordered the day before. He had an early meeting with McGonagall; after all, he was still a student and unable to take action alone. It wasn't long before he was knocking purposefully at her door.

"Come in," she called.

"Minerva, I have x-rays from Mr. Potter in bed two."

She rose, switching on the viewing panel. He passed her the film. They stood in silence for a moment.

"So, what do you see, Severus?"

"I'd say pneumonia; there's also a lot of fluid in the lungs."

"What would you do about that?" she drilled.

"Put in a chest tube, which could get him off the ventilator."

"Anything else?"

"Well, I want to confirm Pneumonia. I'm waiting for the blood and urine tests to come back. I'll order a CT to check for abscesses in the lungs."

"And what about Sputum test?"

"It's to test the fluid taken from a deep cough and at this point, I don't know if he'll be conscious."

"Very good. What about the pleural fluid culture?"

"TooI invasive; he needs to improve before I start poking his lungs with a giant needle," he drawled.

"How's the family?"

"He just has a wife and son. She's coping, although she's understandably worried; she wants assurance he'll be ok."

"You spoke to a family member?" She looked at him incredulously.

"You said in my last supervision that I should be more available to families!"

"I know, but I never expected _you_ to do it. I'm impressed!" McGonagall smiled.

"I'm just trying it out; I doubt it'll stick."

"I expect nothing less, Severus. Now you have work to do; chest tubes don't get put in by themselves, you know."

"I can do it without supervision?"

"My best student can."

* * *

 

Severus explained as delicately as he could why the tube was in her husband's chest, draining it of fluid. He neglected to tell her that it'd been his first solo attempt. It'd gone exceptionally well; he had results coming soon, and with the fluid draining, he could get a CT scan.

As the tests came back, it was increasingly clear it was Pneumonia, but they didn't know the strain of bacteria. That was a problem; they couldn't treat it without knowing, and the list of antibiotics was a mile long. Dr. McGonagall would hang, draw and quarter him if he treated without proof. He checked the vitals once more and was just marking down the urine output and checking the drip when she entered.

"Any news?"

He turned to face her. She was still in the same clothes that she'd arrived in; the cardigan had seen better days.

"I just noticed; lots of tests, not much treatment…" she trailed off.

"I understand, but we put the chest tube in, and now we can check his lungs for abscesses. He may even come off the ventilator," he said.

"Yeah…" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again.

He wasn't sure what to say to comfort her, and the first, awkward sentence came tumbling from his lips. "Aww, does somebody need a hug?" he asked gently.

"Said Severus Snape, never!" She laughed lightly, but the tears still fell, and soon she was wrapped in his arms.

"Only to you," he whispered.

"Sev?" She looked up, still wrapped in his arms, her eyes imploring him. "Would you do something for me?"

"For you? Anything."

She pushed him away, pacing the room. Glancing up at him, her face filled with worry. "Promise me you won't wait too long to treat him?"

"I don't need to promise you; I'll do everything I can."

"I'm not stupid, Sev. You know it's pneumonia; there are drugs that could be helping!"

"Lily, it's complicated; different strains require different antibiotics!"

"So, you're telling me that there isn't something you would do in an emergency, something to give him more time? You're telling me the smartest man I know doesn't have a solution?"

"You're asking me to treat him without being sure. Do you know what that could do to me? My career? To your husband, if I'm wrong?"

She nodded.

"And you're asking anyway?"

She nodded again.

It was Severus' turn to pace; he could give Potter penicillin, but it was against protocol. Then again, it covered quite a few of the bacteria strains, and it wasn't as if they would give him so much that when it counted, it would be ineffective. There was no indication he was allergic, and it had a good chance of improving his condition.

He turned to her and stared into her forest green eyes. He would risk his career for the man she chose over him, a man that had played him so that he could get the girl.

"I'll start him on penicillin, unless he's allergic?"

Her face broke into a smile. She shook her head vigorously, launching herself at him. "I knew I could count on you, Sev!"

"I did say anything," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

 

He had put Potter on the penicillin, but it wasn't long before he presented with Angioedema—welts that indicated an allergic reaction. His already low blood pressure was falling.

Severus was paged when the man's heart had stopped pumping all together. Poppy hurried Lily out of the room.

"He's going into Anaphylaxis, get the paddles!" Severus shouted. Poppy was already prepared. "Give him Epinephrine and Dopamine! We need that blood pressure up!"

"Charging to two hundred!" Poppy called whilst another nurse applied compressions. "Clear!"

Severus applied the paddles, shocking Potter's heart.

"Charge to three hundred!" he called, the compressions resuming.

"Clear!" she shouted.

Severus shocked him again.

"Charge to four hundred!" he called desperately.

"Clear!"

Severus shocked him again. Potter arched off the bed, and a faint heartbeat resumed. Severus sighed as he looked over everything that the man had been prescribed, everything that had gone into his system. At that moment he realised Potter _was_ allergic to penicillin.

"Dr. Snape, what caused this?"

"Penicillin; we need to flush it out of his system, now!" His head was in his hands.

"Speak to McGonagall; she'll know what to do," Poppy urged.

Severus nodded. His heart sank; it wasn't looking good.

With some trepidation, he made his way up to McGonagall's office. He had the chart, and the chart didn't lie. All he could do was hope that she knew something he didn't. Once he was there, he stood outside the door, not wanting to enter. When he finally knocked, she called him in straight away. She sat behind her desk with a pile of charts, her eyes tired and her lips pursed. The usually tight bun atop her head was slipping.

"Ah, Severus, how is Mr. Potter?" She smiled like he was the student she didn't need to worry about.

The smile faded when he slumped in the chair. He told her the truth; everything, his history with the wife, the favour that he had done her, and how it had gone horribly wrong.

"Give me the chart!" she demanded, her expression not improving. "And this is the most up to date information?"

"I came straight here," he whispered.

"Of all the students to do this..." She paused. "Severus, my most detached student, brilliant, but appalling bedside manner, terrible with families, the one time you engage… you make the worst decision! We need proof for a reason!" she was shouting by the end. "You know what this chart tells me, don't you?"

"I was hoping that you could fix it." He looked up.

"I don't have a magic wand, Severus! Her husband is falling into a coma and he won't wake; you do know that, don't you?"

Severus nodded.

"You will have to tell her."

"Please, don't!" he pleaded; he couldn't stand to look in those forest green eyes and tell her what he had done. "I—I can't!"

"Severus," she paused, shaking her head, "of all my students? You will tell her."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading - please comment and kudos 
> 
> This story got 9.75/10 and 4 bonus points for my optional prompts. Me and another team member accidentally used the same prompt, and that's not something technically wrong so I haven't improved it. I had one error in the first sentence which it now fixed 'A' without the '&E' part - I know...


End file.
